


Pawsitively Purrfect

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Firewalkers [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Living Together, Romance, Short One Shot, amberprice, sorry not sorry for the bad pun title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: How do you make an already amazing life pawsitively purrfect?Rachel Amber knows the answer.





	Pawsitively Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short one to help ease me back into writing, getting ready for the kickass collab I have lined up with my bae, downpourcity – who y’all should totes check out, btw. Anyways, enjoy!

Seconds ticked by slowly, almost mocking. It had only been two hours since Rachel returned home, but it felt like an eternity. Any time away from Chloe did. Her blue-haired punk should be on the way back from work now. Another ten minutes or so, twenty if traffic was awful.

It almost always was.

_Sigh._

She shuffled on the couch, snuggled up in a red check blanket. The small TV blared, some sitcom she occasionally tuned into when she had nothing better to do. Like now. Sinking back further, she picked at the fruit salad she’d made earlier. A light snack.

No matter what, they always waited until they were both home to eat properly.

Her attention faded in and out, the tick-tock of their wall clock permeating her trance-like state. An old dart board repurposed into a functioning keeper of time. Once, it had been proudly fixed to the wall of their junkyard hideout.

Back in Arcadia Bay.

The memory of the town brought mixed feelings. A whirlwind journey. She could never regret her time there; it was where she had met Chloe after all. Still, she wished her life there hadn’t been such a shit show.

Exhaling deeply again, she switched channels to some random reality show. Drama, something she was used to. So long as it wasn’t _her_ drama, she could handle it. Every so often she checked the DIY clock, time seeming to move slower each time she did.

_Where are you at, Price?_

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard noises from behind the door. Shuffling footsteps, the metallic jingle of keys, mumbled cursing, the subtle click of the lock and finally a creak as the door opened.

Excitement flooding through her, the blonde jumped up out of the couch and strode to the entrance of their humble abode. It wasn’t anything special. No, that was a lie. To others, it was a cramped and basic space. To them, it was the most special place in all the world.

A place to _truly_ belong.

Chloe kicked her shoes and shrugged her jacket off, letting out a sigh of relief as she dropped her bag on the floor. _Thank fuck I’m home._

“About time you showed up,” Rachel announced in a teasing yet loving tone, gathering up her girlfriend into a big hug.

Too tired to resist, Chloe went along with the clinging and wrapped her arms around Rachel. As much as she might complain about affection sometimes – how else was she supposed to maintain her punk image? – it always felt _so good_ to give and receive.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Yet another shitty day at work with shitty co-workers. Admittedly most of them were tolerable, but it only took one resident jackass to ruin the mood. She didn’t want to think about that now, though. Work was another world, far away from this.

Her sanctuary.

_Their home._

That word had been a foreign concept for years, never completely embraced until they moved in together. American Rust had served that purpose in their teens, as much as a junkyard could feel like home. More than either of their houses had been anyway. That didn’t say much.

As planned, they ordered pizza. Not the healthiest meal, but neither of them felt like cooking. Once in a while was fine.

After Chloe put down the phone, with about an hour to kill, Rachel smiled. Now for the part she had been waiting for. “Hey, Chloe. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

That was more than enough to pique her interest. “Oh? What kind?”

Rachel’s surprises were _always_ interesting. No exceptions.

Noticing the familiar expression of anticipation, the blonde rolled her eyes. “Not the kind you’re thinking of, dork. Not yet.” Offering up her trademark wink, Rachel took a firm grip on her girlfriend’s hand and guided her towards the bedroom.

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe allowed herself to be dragged along, suddenly realizing where they were headed. “I thought you said it wasn’t that kind of surpr-”

Swiveling around, Rachel put a finger to her lips, silencing her. “Shh, just wait and see, Price.”

Trying to figure out what she was up to, Chloe stayed silent and once again followed her lead. Asking questions would get her nowhere and she just couldn’t figure it out. It was better to wait and see.

Rachel turned around to face her girlfriend as they reached the bedroom door, a coy smile slowly creeping onto her pretty face and a mischievous twinkle in her hazel eyes. “Are you ready?”

Those three words cast them into a brief wave of nostalgia. The concert. Dim lights, a blue-ish purple hue briefly illuminating the sea of faces before plunging them into darkness once more. A heavy bassline, pulsating through their bodies and shaking them to the very core. Overbearing heat from the mass of writhing bodies, dancing in a drunken high stupor.

A moment which changed both of their lives, merging their two beautifully flawed lifelines together in a colorful blend of shared pain but also immense joy. They had suffered intense hardship at the beginning, but it hadn’t lasted forever. By this point, happiness had definitively eclipsed despair.

Rough pasts, exhilarating presents and promising futures.

The brief moment of mutual reminiscing came to a close, Rachel opening the door to their room. It was an interesting combination of personality expression, but somehow it worked. Lining the walls were a few posters – Firewalk and other bands. There was also an old map of the US once found in the blonde’s old bedroom, ‘ _Let me know if you need an accomplice’_ still scrawled along the bottom in a wiggly pattern. Some states had been crossed off, marking their journeys alongside the photos decorating the walls and tucked away in albums.

Sat on the bedside table was a flashlight, topped with a purple dome dotted with small star-shaped holes. Ready to turn any room into their own personal Planetarium. Both women found comfort in the displays.

Everything was in its usual place, including the almost criminal amount of dirty laundry and mugs. With one exception.

A new addition.

Curled up on their deer patterned duvet was a small fluffy white and gray kitten. Its body twitched slightly in sleep, no doubt having pleasant dreams. Blue eyes fell on the cat, stunned. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, closing it again when words failed her. Instead, she turned to Rachel, expression filled with disbelief.

Almost immediately, her girlfriend burst out into laughter. “You should see your face right now. _Priceless._ ”

Chloe didn’t even roll her eyes at the awful pun, glancing between Rachel and the kitten. It almost freaked her out how much it reminded her of Bongo, her poor cat who got hit by a car back in 2008, aka. the year her own life went to shit.

The year everything went wrong…

“And before you ask. Yes, I went to an animal shelter,” she added as an afterthought, pre-empting Chloe’s question. “Weird coincidence, huh?”

All she could manage was a breathless, “Yeah, no shit” which made the blonde chuckle again.

Rachel smirked at her inability to form a coherent sentence. “You are such an eloquent wordsmith, Price.”

Taking hold of Chloe’s hand, the blonde tugged her closer to the bed. The blue-haired punk allowed herself to be dragged along, closer to the small bundle of fluff. As they approached it stretched out, exposing its fluffy stomach. She actually felt herself melt on the spot.

“She doesn’t bite, promise,” Rachel coaxed softly, taking a seat on the bed and stroking fur, getting a purr in response.

Smiling like a dork, Chloe joined her and cautiously tickled the kitten’s fuzzy belly. Another purr. “Damn, you kept this quiet.”

Winking, Rachel watched her girlfriend. She _really_ wanted to take a picture right now, but she would probably bitch about it. Maybe later, once she was asleep. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“Some,” the bluenette corrected, getting a playful punch to the arm. “Ouch.”

“Oh puh-lease, that didn’t hurt,” Rachel scoffed, suppressing a smirk. “I thought you were tougher than that.”

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe pouted. “I am. Just don’t want you to feel like a weakling.”

Without any warning, the blonde made one swift motion to pin her down on the bed, making sure not to squish their new companion. The kitten was unfazed, simply curling back up into a ball. Long blonde hair cascaded down like a golden waterfall, tickling Chloe’s face. Hazel eyes shimmered, filled with amusement and a subtle flicker of desire.

“Call me a weakling again. I _dare_ you,” she whispered close to her punk’s ear before planting kisses down her neck.

Chloe shuddered, instinctively moving into them. Words failed her at that moment, just as Rachel had no doubt planned. Not that she cared. Once or twice, a light red mark was left. A temporary sign of affection. Before she could get _too_ into it, the blonde pulled back with a smug smirk, running her index finger along the almost zigzag pattern.

Her teasing was interrupted by a quiet mew, their new addition to the family clearly feeling left out. The fluffy kitten brushed up against her side before climbing on Chloe’s chest and getting settled. Neither of them made a move to stop it, least of all the bluenette.

“Well, guess I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” she mused, lightly scratching the kitten behind the ear with one hand and taking Rachel’s with her other.

As if to prove a point, Rachel put more weight on her girlfriend, legs firmly clamping her in place via straddling. “Not if we have our way. And I have a feeling we will.”

Not even trying to protest, Chloe pressed Rachel’s hand to her lips. “Until food comes along.”

Rachel chuckled, biting back a predictably suggestive remark. Hazel eyes fixed on the kitten, now comfortably resting on her girlfriend looking as smug as anything. Everything about the small ball of fuzz made her want to protect it. Just like a certain someone she currently had pinned down.

Chloe Price was no fluffy kitten, not by any means, but she needed just as much attention and love. Even if she didn’t openly admit it.

“So, any idea what we’re going to name this little cutie?” She tilted her head curiously, although this was mostly an act; she already had a good idea of what name the punk would choose.

As the kitten shuffled slightly, Chloe managed a smile – soft and melancholic. Only one name made sense.

“Bongo,” her voice quivered slightly but remained confident.

Knowing its origin well by now, Rachel glanced at the cat curled up asleep on their bed, expression softening as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Bongo it is.”


End file.
